Presumptuous
by Cala Akina Morushiku
Summary: Tama Sekai belongs to a prestigious military family in the Fire Nation. When Admiral Zhao's repulsiveness gets the better of her, she makes a break for it. However, having a run in with Zuko will prove to push her buttons to the extreme...and his too. Cou
1. The Escape

Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. Blah, blah, **the Avatar**, blah blah blah. Whatever. There's no such thing as the avatar. It's all a conspiracy. Why Admiral Zhao even goes out of his way to look for this person is beyond me. Still, if I want to keep my job and not get beaten into a bloody pulp, I guess I'll just tag along and follow blindly. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Captain Sekai, are you ready to execute the plan?" that burly pig of an Admiral addresses me. I give him a blank stare before sleepily nodding my head. "Are you awake?" he asks threateningly, coming over to me. Too close for comfort. I try my best not to look so bored and nod curtly.

"Why yes, Admiral Zhao. Of course I'm awake!" I reply as smiley and brain dead as can be. He gives me a once over before turning his back and addressing the men. Impertinent bore.

."Dismissed!" he barks, glaring at me, "Sekai, you stay here."

Oh, joy.

He sits down in a wooden chair and it creaks under his weight. I can't tell if it's because of his muscle mass or just the weight of the armor. Maybe both. Picking up a small creamy-white bottle, he pours some kind of a drink into a small cup of the same color. I glance around to find another chair, but come up empty handed. That's just like him.

"I don't really like your attitude, soldier," I hear him say. The feeling's mutual, Admiral. I don't much like your face, either.

"Attitude, sir?" I question, playing dumb. Not exactly the best tactic, but a funny one to watch, nonetheless. "I'm not entirely certain of what you mean by that."

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he responds dangerously, placing the drink down on the low table beside him. I'm sure it took every once of will power in him not to slam it down. "Always nodding off during my briefings, blank stares, inattentiveness. Do you see something wrong with this picture?"

Yeah, you're a sick-o megalomaniac leading an army of thousands off to destroy countless peoples. Yes, I definitely see something wrong with this picture.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say inattentiveness, Admiral," I reply, shrugging a shoulder. His eye twitches and stands up, walking over to where I'm standing. He stops mere millimeters from me.

"Then what **would** you say, Captain?" he inquires, leaning in so far that I can feel his spittle cover my face. Disgusting.

"Uh…redundancy," I reply.

"Redund--what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, Zhao, don't you think that maybe your troupes tire of hearing you blathering on about this Avatar character all the time? I know I do," His eyes narrow to mere slits before he leans in close to my ear. I feel the heat of his rage radiate off of him like a battle ship roasting in the mid-afternoon sun.

"If your family wasn't so damn rich and aristocratic, you'd be a nice bloody smear on the wall by now,"

"I'm sorry you feel that way towards me. I wish there was something I could do to help," I reply. He remains completely still next to me, no doubt counting to ten a good hundred times. It seems like hours before he finally pulls back and stares down at me. I know he's about to say something nasty, but he fears that I'll write mommy and daddy and make him a homeless beggar on the streets, as I've threatened to do on many occasions. He smirks and runs a large hand across my face.

"You know, if you weren't so damned uppity, you'd make a good bed-warmer. You're pretty enough; you just have to keep that smart-ass trap of yours closed," he says, his hand traveling dangerously close to my bust. I've had enough of this. That brute should be put behind bars.

"I believe that you will be in the market for a nice shack to live in soon, Admiral Zhao, or rely on the kindness of strangers to house your repulsive self because my parents won't be too happy to learn that you have been touching me in such a manner. I'm a Sekai, for Agni's sake. Have some decency, you pig!" I screech, pushing against him and he takes a few stutter-steps backwards. I storm out of the tent and make my way to my own. Foot soldiers give me cautious looks and some shake their heads in my direction. I walk past them, glaring at the ones who dare to give me the same look.

"Arrogant douche!" I cry, bursting through the tent, the crimson flaps flying out. In a fit of angry excitement, I pace the tent, hand to temples. A glint of gold catches my eye and I turn to see my bag thrown carelessly to the side. In a blur of fast action, my entire tent is packed up and fit into the bag. I exit the tent, kicking the spokes that hold it up. It collapses in a pile of wood and blood red fabric. The pier where we are docked looms closer and I run as I've never run towards it. Hands, faster than lightning, untie the mini barge and it begins to slowly drift out to see. I leap onto the metallic thing and quickly get a fire going to make it go faster. There's no wind today. Damn. Hopefully, Zhao or another one of his flunkies won't catch my escape.

**_Escape!_**

What am I thinking! I can't become a deserter! Deserters get hung! What am I going to do if I get caught! The boat doesn't seem to be going any faster! Why won't it move!

"Commander Zhao! Commander Zhao! Sekai, she's trying to escape!" a foot soldier, Ohi, yells as he approaches the shore line. He sends out a streak of fire and I dodge, unable to defend myself against his attacks.

Of all times not to be a Firebender…..!

"Sekai! Sekai, you get back on the shore now!" that pig threatens, his loyal Firebenders backing him, with their skeleton masks. I desperately raise the sails and pray to those imaginary gods and goddesses alike that they'll bless me with just one gust of wind. No such luck. Maybe they only favor those who believe all the crap.

"That's it…Firebenders! Fire!" Zhao commands, dropping his arm as if he was starting a race.

Light. White hot light. A rush of heat. A rush of pain to the head. Murmurs of the yells from the shoreline. Things shift forms and colors. And finally, blackness.

* * *

I walk to the edge of barge, marveling at the parting ocean beneath me. It's been two weeks since my escape. I'm sure that there are wanted posters all over the Fire Nation with my face on them now. I don't care. I'm not going back. 

How I managed not a burn to my face is beyond my comprehension, but I'm sure someone up there must like me. I'm not entirely sure of the details, but I supposed that after the Firebenders fired at me, I must have ducked and hit my head on the window sill of the barge and suffered a light concussion. The barge must have caught a gust of wind and with the added power of the fire, rushed into the ocean. That's what I assume anyway.

My supplies are starting to run out. I was lucky that this particular barge did have food on it. I'm not sure where I am, but I know I'm heading Northeast. Hopefully, if my memory serves me correctly, I'll run into the Earth nation territory of Ogata. There's a large port there where I can restock and get out. I'm hoping to head for the Northern most areas of the Fire Nation. With the Earth Nation right next to, it's a perfect place for those who don't support the war or who are deserters…like me.

A deserter. I'm not proud of it. Deserters are those who quit. Who don't have the backbone to carry on. It's shameful to be a deserter. I don't like to be reminded. But still, what was I to do? I hated that monster and he hated me. It was only a matter of time until he raped or murdered me.

What's that? A black figure on the horizon…

It's a Fire Navy ship! Now what! For sure they've seen me now. The barge is going too fast to turn around…

The ship--it's stopped! What should I do? Wait--there are Firebenders on the dock. What are they…? They're making some kind of a message…they want me to stop. Dammit, now what? If I stop, I'll probably get killed. If I don't stop, I'll probably get killed anyway.

I slow the ship down by cutting off the fire's oxygen and the ship slips through the ocean water silently. The Navy ship sends a ladder down and a Firebender climbs down. I lay a hand on the hilt of my sword and try to look nonchalant.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I ask, tipping my head to the right.

"The commander demands to know what you are doing following our ship. If you are a spy, abandon your mission or will have to answer to him personally." He says, his deep voice magnified by the hollowness of the skeleton helmet.

"I am no spy nor am I intentionally following your ship. I'm heading for the Earth Nation port of Ogata to restock my barge. Perhaps we are heading to the same place?" I question, thrumming my fingers along the hilt of the sword.

"Agni above, it's Tama Sekai!" an elderly voice cries out. I glance up to see the one and only General Iroh, Dragon of the West leaning over the ship's edge. I haven't seen him in ages!

"General!" I cry, waving to him from below. Before I even realize what I am doing, I'm climbing up the ladder and am on the ship. I give him a respectful bow before taking him in. He's gotten fat over the years, but still, the same kindly face and bright eyes.

"Retired now," he continued, chuckling to himself. He pats me on the shoulder and leads me over to the control room, where many of the soldiers and crewmembers are standing, taking me in.

"Nephew! Look who we have on our ship!" he says, giving me a hardy pat on the shoulder again.

Nephew? Wait-- isn't his nephew…?

"Prince Zuko!" I exclaim, taking a stutter step backwards. Never have I been so close to royalty, with the exception of Iroh. He eyes me with curiosity and a bit of annoyance.

"What were you doing following my ship!" he demands. He walks up to me so that there is only an arm's length between us. I can't help but stare at his scar. It's hideous. Absolutely the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. How anyone can bear to live with themselves like that is beyond me.

But he shares Iroh's eyes. The prince is tall for his age, too, or the age I assume him to be. I know that I was born two years before him or sometime like that. He must be about 16. He looks, to me anyway, to be about 5'8''. A good height for a monarch.

"I wasn't following your ship. I'm headed for the Earth Nation port of Ogata."

"Ah! What a coincidence! So are we! Would you care to join us?" Iroh exclaims, nodding his head excitedly. Zuko gives him a side long glance before returning his attention to me.

"Who are you anyway? Should I know you?" he asks, placing a hand on his hip, relaxing a bit.

"But of course, nephew! That is Tama Sekai, daughter of the Great General Na!" Iroh says.

"General Na?" Zuko asks, eyes widening. He looks at me a second time, taking me in before a look of disdain crosses his face. "I can see the resemblance now," he says, glaring at me. I blink and tighten my lip in return. I'm not entirely sure why he's looking at me like this, but I don't like it. My family is famous. Everyone respects and honors us. Why should this uppity Prince be any different?

"Is there a problem with my father, Prince Zuko?" I question, starting up my nervous habit of thrumming my fingers across the hilt of my sword. He eyes it before looking back up me.

"No, there's no problem," he says, turning his back to me and walking away. "You are to depart this ship immediately," he commands before closing the door to the main stairwell. I blink and march past the crewmembers to open the door. I just see him disappear through another door two stories down. But not before another one of his bratty glares in my direction. Damned presumptuous prince. It's no wonder he has that obscene scare across his face. It matches his insides perfectly.


	2. Settling In

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror that hangs on the iron wall. Iroh gave it to me, along with this extra suite. He was kind enough to let me stay aboard this ship, even though "His Highness" didn't agree to it. Iroh had some of the Firebenders aboard go down and remove my bag from the barge, and it was loaded onto the ship. Currently, I'm ignoring the guard outside of my door. This is the fifth time he's asked me if I'm certain I do not want to join the general and the prince for dinner.

_If I've ignored you thus far, what makes you think I'm going to answer you now, you blockhead?_

_Maybe you should go…catch up with Iroh some. It's not like you have to talk to Zuko…_

_Yes, but his presence will be as annoying, even if I don't talk to him. Even then, it would be rude not to. _

_True…_

Quite frankly, sometimes I disturb myself with these mini-conversations in my head. Perhaps this is not normal?

"Ma'am, please. The food is getting cold and Prince Zuko is growing irritated."

Irritated! **_He's_** irritated!

"Fine!" I cry, wrenching the door open. The guard jumps back, startled by my speed and anger. He blinks and stares at me, still in a state of shock like the moron he is. "Are you not going to lead me?" I demand, hands on hips. He turns on his heel and walks down the hall, completely silent.

From the outside, this ship looks small in comparison to the larger Fire Navy ships. That's hardly the case. We must have gone down at least 20 hallways until the smell of fresh fish wafted into our general direction. He opens a door and who should be standing in the entry way but the Devil himself.

"Finally…" he grumbles, rolling his eyes and turning his back to me. I blink, taken aback, before following him to the diner table.

It's a traditional table. Low to the ground, black lacquer, and not elaborate in design. No chairs, either; simple red cushions have taken their place.

Zuko sits down next to his uncle and I take the spot across from the general. The elderly man takes a long sip of ginseng tea (his favorite) and picks at the steamed salmon on his plate. Iroh was always very careful and slow in his eating. I wonder how the little brat eats. Perhaps, with so many years out at sea, he's forgotten his princely manner and eats like the boar he is.

Well, this is a surprise. He eats like Iroh does, if not slower. Each piece of meat he picks up, he examines for a split second before chewing thoughtfully upon it. He keeps his eyes down and fixed on the food.

_Hm…perhaps he has more discipline than I expected? It doesn't make a difference though. He's still as rude. It's not like he invited me into the room. He did not offer a seat (although how could he?) and he hasn't yet asked me a single question about myself. In fact, he hasn't even said anything. How can one person be so silent? Doesn't he have anything in the least bit interesting to say? What a dull prince. Surely after the war, the Fire Nation will be the dullest place on the planet when he's ruling it. At least Ozai adds some excitement…_

"So, captain, what were you doing out on the barge all by yourself?" Iroh address me, suddenly. I blink and look up at him.

"Well…" I start, uncertainly. I glance at Zuko. He has not looked over at me yet. What a boar. He's no better than Zhao. I take a long breath in and think of the numerous excuses that I could come up with to appease Iroh, if he should be mad at me for deserting.

"Yes?"

_Here goes nothing…_

"I ran away."

A clang of chopsticks on the table. I look to my right to see Zuko staring at my incredulously, hand still poised from dropping the sticks. He's gone completely bug-eyed. It's actually kind of funny.

"You deserted?" Iroh asks voice calm and even. I nod slowly and nervously pick at my fish.

"Are you **insane**! Get off my ship NOW!" Zuko exclaims abruptly, standing up and glaring at me. He points to the door and I take a quick look back at it, feigning confusion as to why he's pointing at the door.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh says shock apparent in his voice.

"Do you know how many Fire Nation Navy ships will be after you now! You'll lead them right to us!" the prince bellows, his face starting to flush. I look at him, stoic, and take a drink of tea, still staring at him.

"What difference does it make? We're not in Fire Nation waters."

"That won't stop Zhao from trying to find me and sabotage my destiny! He won't care if I'm Earth Nation waters. He'll take me along with you!"

"He wouldn't dare. And what's this business with your destiny?"

"He would! Look what you've done! Get in your barge and leave!"

"You haven't answered the question."

"I don't need to! **Get off my ship**!"

"Don't you think that you're being rude?"

"What! Aren't you listening! Leave!"

"Not until you answer my question."

He walks up to me and bends down so that we are face to face.

"Get. Off. My. Ship." He commands his amber eyes narrowed to slits.

"Answer my question and I'll be happy to leave."

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I can't leave."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, stop it."

"I can't. I'm intrigued. You just can't tell me to not be intrigued."

"Yes, I can."

"True, you can tell me to, but that doesn't mean that I'll obey."

"What are you? Some kind of rebel or something?"

"No, I'm just different."

"Well, stop it. It's annoying…"

He stands up and looks down at me. He looks exhausted, which is the result I was hoping for.

"Alright. Until tomorrow then, when I'll ask you again." I stand up, bow respectfully to Iroh and walk out of the room. The guard outside looks at my strangely and starts to walk with me before I wave him off.

"It's alright; I memorized it. Thank you anyway."

* * *

I lay in my bed now, eyes closed, face relaxed. This is kind of like my meditation. I can't just sit down and stare at some stupid candels. It gets too boring for me. My thoughts always wander. So,I decided that I would just do what I've always done and reflect camly on the days events. 

_Well, that was certainly the strangest dinner I've ever had. Now that I think about it, I hardly ate anything. I'm starving! Oh, well. I'll eat a big breakfast tomorrow. The moon looks nice tonight. It reminds me of a rice cake. Rice cakes…yum…oh…I'm so hungry. That stupid boy! If he hadn't got all hysterical, I could have eaten in peace. What's his deal anyways? What does he mean by his "destiny"? Doesn't he know that destinies aren't real? Along with Gods, Goddesses, and especially Avatars. The whole thing is a big joke. All those books: myths. Fairy tales. It's a good thing the Air Benders were wiped out. They've been misleading the world for too long. I don't know why anyone would buy into that nonsense. Yeah, like anyone could really control all of the elements and still not become evil. So much power…how could someone not become power hungry? It's a complete waste of time. But what does that have to do with destiny! This is so mind-boggling! That boy is so confusing. And rude! Hasn't he heard of respecting his elders! I may only be two years older, but still! No offense, Iroh, but you're a really bad parent figure. Maybe it's up to me to teach him some manners? Heh, maybe it's my "destiny"! Please. What a joke. _

"I'll figure it all out in the morning." I groggily say, pulling the covers up over my head and snuggling down into the soft down of the mattress. "Things always look better in the morning…"


	3. Day Two troubles

I'd like to say that I ate a big breakfast this morning. That wasn't the case at all. Apparently, Iroh and "his highness" eat with the crew. And the crew eats early. Try 6:30. I have never been an early riser and the cafeteria workers have never been ones to serve late. So, therefore, I am standing on the ship's deck, starving and comparing the sun to a big, warm, yummy loaf of bread. Or cheese. Or cake. Or any other delicious food that I have to wait until noon for. Right now, it's only about 7:30. How many hours then? Four and a half? I don't think I can last that long.

Anyway, I'm watching Iroh train Zuko. He's an amazingly good teacher. I know. Once, Iroh came to the academy where I was training to teach us Fire bending. Naturally, I hadn't bothered to tell anyone that I couldn't Fire bend. I just always skipped that class in favor of having a second lunch. In any case, Iroh was in the same town as the academy and so stopped by to teach us how to Fire bend…correctly. I thought that maybe with this great General teaching me, I'd be able to call up the power. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even call up a spark. Within minutes, some of the trainees were throwing around large burst of Fire and some could even shape it. Iroh saw that I couldn't bend and asked me what I was doing here. I told him that I was sure that I was a Firebender (for all of my brothers were Firebenders) and that I was just having trouble. Iroh asked me to see him that afternoon after school. I met him in the training room and he asked me who my father was.

"Colonel Na Sekai, sir" I responded. He mused on this for awhile. Finally, he concluded that I shouldn't be learning Fire bending at all. I was much too graceful, he said. So, instead, he threw me a sword and taught me everything I know now. He is a wonderful teacher. So jolly, disciplined, and--

"Fire comes from the breath, Zuko! The breath, not the muscle!" Iroh exclaims, exasperated. He stands up and stands by his nephew. I think I'll go have a look-see.

"I heard you the first time, Uncle! I'm not doing anything wrong! You see the fire coming out of my hands!" Zuko shouts back. What a brat! Arguing with one of the best Firebenders in this century. He really should learn some manners.

"That fire could be 10x more controlled if you would just listen to what I am telling you!" Iroh says.

"I am listening! I'm doing everything that you're telling me to! What's wrong!"

"Zuko, be patient. Calm down and listen to me. When you throw fire, do you notice anything?"

"No."

"I do. I don't hear you."

"Huh?"

Of course. That's why it's not perfected. He's not shouting, not saying anything to exhale. In martial arts, it's important to shout while you are performing a move. This is the way to breathe correctly. Zuko doesn't say anything. He's completely silent.

"When you are fighting, it is important to yell. This acts as a way for you to breathe evenly while you are engaged. Also, it acts as an intimidation towards your opponent."

All of these things that Iroh is saying are things that he taught me two years ago. I've forgotten that there is a purpose to them. I just thought that that was what you did…it's important to remember these things!

"Try it again, but this time I want to hear you Fire bend." Iroh commands, sitting back down in his chair. Zuko glares at him. What an arrogant brat. He thinks that he's so good. If he was, he wouldn't need a teacher. I watch the prince take a deep breath.

"HA!" he exclaims, delivering a powerful tornado round-house. Arcs of fire dance across the morning sky. I wish…I wish I was a Firebender. Look at all of that power in one single move. I stand behind Iroh and watch Zuko as he does a series of axe-kicks, one after another. It's breathtaking what true Fire bending power can be. I have to admit that I am a little envious of him. And Iroh. What am I stuck with? A lowly sword. Swords can be beautiful, too, but not as astounding as Fire bending.

"If only you were a Fire bender…" Iroh muses aloud. I look down and I see a melancholy look on his old face. "You could have taught him. He doesn't listen to me. He might listen to you…"

"To me, sir. I seriously doubt that." I chuckle at the thought of Zuko bowing to me and saying "Yes, ma'am" or "No, ma'am".

"No, he would."

"Why? He hates me."

"Oh, he doesn't hate you."

"I'm sure of it…"

"No, you would be the best teacher because he would want to prove himself."

"Huh?"

"Do you see him now?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know why he is working so hard now?"

"Why?"

"Because you're watching him."

"Me? What does he have a crush on me or something?"

"Ha, if only. No, it's because he doesn't know you; he wants to prove how good he is. He wants to show you that he is the best."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he told me so last night, in a way."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told him that you were an amazing student of mine once. I told him all about you."

"Sir…"

"And he said, 'But she isn't even a Fire bender. What can she do that I can't?' So now, he's out to prove that he can do anything you can do, if not better."

"So basically he's trying to prove that he's better than me?"

"In a way, yes. But it's the perfect tool. You pose such a threat to him now. He feels that he must be the best on this ship. He will work so much harder now that you're aboard. Thank you."

"Oh, well, don't mention, sir."

Suddenly, Zuko stops and turns around to look at us. He eyes me carefully. And I eye him back. So, he's not a complete enemy now. I can understand where he's coming from. I know what it's like to want to be the best. I always strive to be the best. I do not tolerate competition. And neither does he. Strange, I never pictured us having any qualities alike. Zuko turns his back to me and continues to practice his Fire bending.

"Perhaps, you would like to show Zuko some of your moves? He is also training with the sword." Iroh says, rather loudly. Zuko whirls around to look at his uncle in complete shock. I have to admit, I think this is rather bold of Iroh. I take a weary step back.

"Oh, that's alright. Maybe some other time when Prince Zuko is not so busy with his Fire bending."

"That's right, Uncle. I thought that you wanted me to practice." Zuko says, looking at me. I think that we can both agree that we do not want to spend any length of time together.

"Zuko, any time is the best time. You are lucky to have a swords master here with us aboard this ship."

"General, you are a swords master yourself."

"Yes, but you have the agility and speed that I lack in my old age. Come; teach Zuko a move or two." He says, getting up from his chair and leaving. We hear him loudly dare anyone to face him in a game of Pai-Gwo. Zuko and I stare at one another, unsure of what to do. I think that we both want to honor Iroh's wishes, but at the same time, want nothing to do with one another. This is silly. I've handled worse brats before. Surely I can take an uppity prince.

"Alright, get your sword." I say, pulling mine out of its sheath. Zuko glares at me, but walks over to where his broad swords are laid out carefully. He unties the leather cord that keeps the two blades together and they come apart. I walk over to him and he stares at me, guarded. "If we are to work together, I suggest that you…we try to put aside our differences and try to be a team."

"I don't need your help."

"You're uncle seems to think so."

"He's a fool."

"You know, for a prince, you're pretty rude."

"For a woman, you're pretty loud."  
Excuse me? Sexist much?

"I don't think that comment really pertains to anything. Come on, we have about two hours and then we can go on hating each other. For now, let's just pretend we've never met and never will again, shall we?" I try, growing tired of his unwillingness to learn. He snorts, but follows me out to the center of the deck. He gets into a defensive position. "What do you know?"

"Everything you do."

"Agni on a spit! Could you please stop being so oppositional for one moment of your life!" I cry, flinging my sword around in frustration. He smirks at me and crouches down. I start to circle him. Oh, I hope I get his face. Then both sides can be a testament of how incredibly ugly he is, inside and out. He suddenly charges at me and I dodge. He has the advantage of having two swords, but that doesn't bother me. I am a better swordsman that Zuko will ever be.

"Arrogant brat…" I whisper, as I parry another of his thrusts.

A clang of sword on sword. Sparks litter the sky.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing you haven't heard already!"

"You need some manners!"

"**_I_** need manners!"

"Yes!"

"You're the one who sasses to your Uncle. He is a great Fire bender. A hundred times better than you'll ever be and you still sass off to him. You really are spoiled."

Zuko's attacks have just intensified. I think calling him spoiled was the wrong thing to do. Or maybe it was the right thing? At least he's trying harder now.

"You can't even Fire bender."

"So?"

"Don't tell me what I am or what to do!"

"Why not?"

"AARRR! And stop answering my questions with more questions!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your prince, that's why!"

"What are you a prince of? This boat? That armor? What?"

We are too close to the railing and the ocean now for my tastes. I deliver a side kick to his rib cage. It doesn't hurt him, but I've pushed him off of me enough now so that I can move away. I dart to the other side of deck and Zuko follows. We clash again. And again. I have to admit that I'm having fun. I laugh absent mindedly.

"What are you laughing at!" Zuko demands.

"Do you want the truth?"

"No, I want lies…" he replies sarcastically, swiping at my abdomen. I giggle again, and roll out of the way of another attack.

"This reminds me of when I was in the military academy. Of course, I never fought anyone as long as I've fought you."

"Why's that?"

"Because they all were horrible. None of them had been trained by Iroh, except me of course."

"Hm."

"This is actually kind of fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. You know as in merriment, joy, doing things that you like to do."

"I know what fun is!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get testy."

We break apart and take a quick moment to recuperate. He stares at me, waiting for my next attack. I'm not planning on attacking him anytime soon. I'm getting tired. I haven't eaten in awhile and things are starting to spin. Oh, wow, the whole world's upside down…perhaps this isn't good?

* * *

"Tama…Tama…Tama…" someone is calling me. A fairly familiar voice. I'm not entirely sure of where I am. But my head hurts. And these damned lights are awfully bright. Someone blow out a few candles, why don't 'cha!

"…uhg…where…" I whisper, throwing my arm over my eyes. Too bright!

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. Where am I?"

"On the deck."

"What…?"

"You haven't eaten in awhile. You just collapsed while you and my nephew were sparing."

What? When did this happen? How long ago? I'm very confused right now. It's too bright, I don't know what's going on, I don't have the slightest idea of who I'm talking to.

"Can you open your eyes?"

"Yeah, if someone will turn off those lights!"

"You can't turn off the sun..."

"Well, excuse me for being in a rather confused state right now, Mr.…" I dare to open my eyes, "Zuko."

"Mr. Zuko?"

"Yes, Mr. Zuko."

He looks at me strangely. He must think I'm delirious. Suddenly, my stomach gives off a large rumble.

"Ugh…how long have I been out?" I moan softly.

"Not too long. Maybe about fifteen minutes. Zuko tried to wake you up when you collapsed, but you didn't, so he came and got me. We moved you out of the sun and have been trying to wake you since."

"Oh…" I croak. I'm thirsty and very, very hungry. Wait--Zuko tried to wake me up? He was actually looking out for me? Well, that's certainly out of character for him. I dare to open my eyes one more time to look at him. He stares at me, guarded, but there is something else. Compassion? Fear? Something very un-Zuko like. Well, the Zuko I know, at least.

"Zuko, I'm going to go and get some bread and water for Tama. You stay with her."

"Yes, Uncle." Hm, why so agreeable, Zuko? He sits down next to me and leans against the wall. I try to lean up too, but find that I don't have the strength just yet. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you anorexic?"

"Ha! No, far from it!"

"Then why haven't you been eating?"

"Well, I missed dinner last night…" he looks away from me," and I guess I missed breakfast this morning."

"You could have gone down to the cafeteria."

"I did, but they wouldn't give me food.'Sorry, you're not here by 7:00, no food for you!'" I say, mocking the cafeteria worker. Zuko snorts.

"They do sound like that though, you must admit." I say, elbowing him. He glares at me, but then his face relaxes into a stoic kind of expression. My Gods, doesn't this kid know how to laugh? We're quiet for awhile now. Minutes tick by.

"You're fine, right?" he asks, staring out at the sea. I nod my head and he stands up abruptly. "Well, I have to go meditate then."

"HEY!"

He looks back at me, surprised I could yell so loudly.

"Hey, what?"

"Iroh told you to wait until he got back!"

"And so I have," he says, pointing to my right. I look over to see Iroh coming up with a cup of water and a plate with some bread and fruit on it. I shoot a glare at Zuko only to see him disappear behind a door.

"What a weird kid…"

* * *

I've been watching Zuko meditate now for a while. I'm feeling much better now. I ate the bread and fruit. Also, I managed to get my hands on some rice cakes. Those were my favorite. Anyway, I've managed to sneak into Zuko's meditation room without him noticing. Either I'm really quite, or he's really concentrating. Maybe both?

It's amazing what he can do. With every breath he takes, the candle's flames grow brighter, than dimmer, than brighter again. He controls it with just his mind and his breath. I'm so envious. What can I do but watch? He's been at this for forty minutes. Suddenly, he stops and he gets up. I see him stretch his arms over his head and then bend down to touch his toes. He turns around to open the door, but something catches his eye. He's walking over to me! What should I do? Scream Boo! No, that would scare him and he'd probably burn my face off. Pretend that I fell asleep in here. No. What should I--

"What are **you** doing in here?"

"Uh, you see, I was just, well…there was this uh…thing that I…uh…."

"What are you rambling about? I'm asking you what you're doing in my meditation room!"

"You're being very rude!"

"What were you doing!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because you were in my room when I didn't know! That's disrespecting my privacy. "

"Oh, sorry…" I mutter before crossing my arms in a huff.

He sighs and makes his way over to the door. He's about to wrench it open, but I stop him.

"I'm so jealous."

"What?"

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of what you can do…"

"My Fire bending?"

"Yes…"

Oh. Well, that's nice. You should be."

"You are so rude! Haven't you heard of respecting your elders?"

"Yes. And besides, you're not my elder."

"Yes, I am."  
"So, you're calling yourself an old maid?"

"No!"

"You're a very strange girl…"

"Well, you're a very strange boy…"

"Humph! I don't need to listen to this!"

"Neither do I!" I stand up and make my way to the door. I try to get out but Zuko gets in my way. It seems like he has the same idea. We're both trying to get out of the same door and the same damn time!

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first!" I shriek, trying to push past him.

"Yeah, but you're not a lady."

"Excuse you!"

"You're not, though. You're a captain!"

"It's a generic term!"

We're still trying to push through the door.

"Would you let me pass? I'm a prince, for Agni's Sake!"

"A prince of what!"

"Everything. Now let me go!"

"NEVER!"

"Tama!"

"Zuko!"

And just like that, we have somehow ended up on the floor. Zuko is lying across me. He's squishing me with his weight. He's really heavy!

"OW! I can't breathe, Zuko! Get OFF!" I shriek, trying to roll him off. He won't budge. "You're not funny, Zuko!"

"Yes, I am."

"If you were, I'd be laughing. NOW GET OFF!"

He finally gets off, stands up, and dusts off his robe and pants. He doesn't extend a hand to help me up. I suppose I'll have to help myself.

"Apologize. Both of you." A new voice breaks in. We both turn to see Iroh staring at us, a smirk tugging at his lips. Both Zuko and I gape at him. We erupt in accusations at the same time.

"She was trying to push past me!"

"He nearly suffocated me!"

"I don't care what either one of you did. Since you obviously cannot act like the mature teenagers that you are, I suppose I must mediate this fight and make you apologize to one another." Iroh looks at both of us in turn. I glance away from Zuko and cross my arms. He curls his lower lip and looks away from me.

"Sorry." We say at the same time.

"There, now that's much better, don't you agree." Iroh says, happily. I get up and also dust off my clothes. The general turns on his heel and starts walking down the hall. We hear him singing some obscure song, rather loudly I might add.

"General! Watch out for that pail in the middle of the hall! Sir, the men are cleaning there! Sir!" we hear a man's voice try to warn Iroh. Suddenly, Zuko and I hear a clang and someone go "oof!". Peoples worried voices crowd the hallway.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm sorry I didn't move that pail out of the way in time, sir!"

"Oh, please forgive us, sir!"

Zuko snorts and rolls his eyes. I get the feeling that things like this happen quite frequently. I giggle and elbow him. He looks over at me, but I'm already making my way out the door. I wave him goodbye as I walk down the empty hall.

Maybe…maybe that boy isn't so bad after all?


	4. A Conversation

It's pretty damn cold out tonight. Everyone, even the little demon (yes, he's been demoted form the Devil to a demon. Is that good or bad?) , is asleep. I've been gazing at these stars for awhile now. I wonder where they come from. Or where they are going? Do stars even die? Are they born? Have they always been there? Do they have a purpose? Does anyone have a purpose? Do I?

What is it about stars and the night sky that makes you question everything you know? It's like-something deep inside of you knows that there is something waiting, waiting for you to discover it. I wonder what it is. Is it God? I wonder what it's like to be God. Does he like it? Does he even know that we exist? I wonder if He even cares about what happens to the rest of the world. Who is G--

"What are you doing out here?"

Good Gods! I nearly jumped out of my skin! AH! It's that demon boy. Great. What could he want?

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"Do you always mumble to yourself?"

I was mumbling? How embarrassing! He must think I'm some kind of crazy person!

"Well, do you always aimlessly wander around and interrogate people in the dead of night?"

Zuko is glaring at me; even in the darkness I can see it clearly. He sighs, irritated, and makes his way over to the railing.

"You never give me a straight answer…" he says, head bowed over the rail. He looks tired. Like a soldier whose seen too many battles.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, walking over to stand by him. He doesn't move to look at me, so I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not. Either he trusts me enough now, or he just doesn't care anymore.

"You always answer my questions with more questions,"

"I really don't mean to. It's just my natural reaction, I guess,"

"I know. It's just really…"

"Really what? Annoying?"  
"Yes,"

I laugh a little. At least he's honest. He's looking at me now and I can see his scar in the moonlight. How can he live with himself? Does he feel ugly all the time? I hope I'm not staring. He's giving me an odd look.

"Anyway…what are you doing out here all by your lonesome? Looking for some company?"

"No,"

"Oh…Alright then, I'll be going…back to where I was…before…alright…" I turn around and walk back to where I was laying. I have to admit, I feel a little disappointed. After this morning, I thought that perhaps we might actually get along, be friends even. I guess he still hates me. Well, that's alright, I guess…

"What are you saying?" he calls over.

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"Yes you were!"

I was saying something? Mumbling again?

"What are you saying now!"

"Nothing!"

He walks towards me and stands over where I am laying. His body is silhouetted against the moonbeams.

"It was nothing really, Prince Zuko,"

"Oh…"

Well, this is certainly an awkward silence. He's just staring at me, I can tell. It's like he's trying to figure me out just by looking. To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to feel a little violated. I'm sure that's not his intent…but still.

"Can I help you?" I ask sardonically.

"What **are** you doing out here?"

I'm about to answer his question, but rethink it. At least he's showing some sort of an interest in conversation. Maybe I'll answer him straight.

"Well, I was just laying here, stargazing and thinking."

"Stargazing?"

"Yeah, stargazing."

"Hm…"

"Have you ever stargazed, Prince Zuko?"

"No. It seemed stupid to me,"

"Oh…"

More silence.

"Would…would you-uh-like to…?"

"Like to what?"

Agni, he's a curt little bugger.

"Would you like to stargaze with me?"

A long silence. I hope he's not thinking that I'm stupid or a simpleton or something. But then again, he already thinks I'm crazy.

"Alright." He sits down next to me, adjusts his armor a little, and lies down. His hands are stretched behind his head and for once, he's not frowning. His face looks at peace. This was certainly unexpected. "What are we looking for?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just looking,"

"Alright,"

He's quiet now, just looking at the sky. The side of his face that I can see is the unmarred one. He would be so handsome if he didn't have that scar. Seeing him like this now, the scar doesn't disgust me so much anymore. It saddens me, really. I don't even know how he got it. Would he want to talk about it?

"My father and I," I start. He turns his head a little to look at me. "We used to do this all the time before he was advanced to a General. He changed then. The war became more important to him. He didn't come home as often. He wanted all of his children, even me his only daughter, to become great warriors. Everything he did, it seemed, was to please your…Ozai." I finish. Whoa! I was going to ask him about his scar, not tell him my life story! Way to go, Tama.

Zuko blinks a few times. Apparently, he's as shocked as I am. He stares at me for a few seconds, before turning his head back to the sky.

"My father expects nothing but the best," he replies shortly. He's glaring at the little bodies in the sky. I wonder what he's thinking?

"What do you mean?" I whisper quietly, looking over at him.

"I…it doesn't really matter,"

"Oh…"

We're silent now. I look over at him from time to time. He looks…sad and angry. Crestfallen and enraged. What could he be thinking about?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do you really want to tell me?"

He sighs, irritated I can tell, but he looks like he's about to say something. Something that is very difficult to say. He's one of those people that, when poised with something difficult to say, tries to say it many different ways. I tell him to just spit it out. Zuko glares at me.

"My father is the one responsible for this…" he whispers finally, covering his scar with his left hand.

"Your father?"

"Yes, it happened in an Agni Kai,"

"I see…"

"I refused to fight him and he punished me. I had…spoken out when I shouldn't have and he felt that I was challenging him," he takes a shaky breath in, "and I tried to humble myself and apologize…but he wouldn't hear of it. And he…" Zuko's voice cracks. I don't want to hear this anymore. This story is… disgusting. How could one person be so unforgiving? To hurt their own child? He tried to apologize! He must have been humiliated in front of every Fire Nation noble. And his family. Iroh, Zula…Zula. Zula must have been broken-hearted. Everyone said that the siblings were close, nearly inseparable. She must be desolate without Zuko around.

"You don't have to finish if it's too painful," I say, blinking back tears. I can't believe that I'm crying over this. Normally, I don't cry about anything. Things are how they are, but this is different. What could Zuko possibly have said to anger his father so? "But can I ask you one thing, Prince?" He shifts a little, uncomfortable. He nods slowly, but doesn't avert his eyes from the stars. "What did you say?"

Zuko takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes, as if trying to recall everything in perfect detail. He exhales.

"A general wanted to send a new battalion into a battle against an army of Earthbenders. These Earthbenders were experienced and one of the strongest units. The Fire Nation battalion was made completely up of new recruits. Many of them didn't even have a month's training under their belts. The General wanted to use that battalion as a decoy while he led his strongest army behind the Earthbenders. It was genius," he opens his eyes now. There is so much fiery anger within them…"But that sounded so wrong to me. Those soldiers loved our Nation and would gladly die for it. But to send them to their deaths in a complete massacre…why would anyone do that? Did he value life so little?" he questions no one in particular. His eyes are narrowed to mere slits. The air is starting to heat up around him. He hasn't done anything, but the heat is intensifying with every single second that passes.

"That's…that's why you were punished? You were defending your people and you were punished! That's insane! Who would suggest such a thing? Zuko, who was the General? What kind of maniac would do that!" I demand. I'm sitting up now, staring down at him, completely hysterical. I knew that there was corruption in the Fire Nation, but to sacrifice its own people! Zuko gazes at me for awhile, as if he's debating whether he should really tell me or not. He finally looks back at the heavens. He still hasn't answered.

"Zuko!"

"…General Na…"

"What!" I cry, scrambling over myself to stand up and back away from him. Zuko's a bloody liar! How dare he insinuate that **my father** is the one responsible? My father is an honorable man! He loves this country. He would never do anything to harm it! "You're a liar, Zuko!"

"Why would I lie about something like this!" he shouts, standing up too, and pointing at his ugly scar.

"I know why. It's because you're so upset that you have such a bastard for a father, you want someone to feel as crappy as you do. You're a bloody liar, Zuko, and a cry baby. I wouldn't be surprised if--AH!" I roll out of the way just as a bolt of flames comes right at me. He nearly fried me! What is he thinking!

Zuko glares death at me, fist still extend from the punch and panting quietly. I stand up cautiously, afraid that he may attack again. He blinks and lowers his hand. Zuko stumbles over to the railing and rests his head on the cool metal.

We both are completely still, like statues. Perhaps I've pushed him too far? He hasn't moved in five minutes.

_You said something really horrible, Tama…_

_I know, I know…_

_Go apologize._

_What? Why? He nearly killed me!_

_Do it…_

_Alright, alright, I'm going…_

I cautiously approach him and stand to his left, the scar side.

"I'm sorry about what I said…I didn't mean to get so hysterical. I was just…shocked and angry." I finished lamely, running a hand through my disheveled hair. He doesn't say anything, but he picks his head up from the rail and stands up straight. "I suppose you're right about my father. I haven't seen him in three years. I was sent away to the military academy and then positioned in Zhao's unit. There's no telling what kind of horrible things he's done. People don't think about it, but for every Fire Nation victory so many people have to loose their lives. That's why I ran, I think. I don't what to be a murderer. I just want…I want to live, ya' know?" I finish. Zuko glances over at me. His mouth twitches a little.

"I know what that's like. I want to live, too…"

"You do?"

"Yes…" he stares down at the ocean.

"Well, come on then. What are we waiting for? Let's run away! We can go anywhere we want to!" I exclaim. I start to turn back to the door to go back to our quarters, tugging on his arm, but I stop, realizing that he's not following.

"I can't. I have something to do."

"Huh?"

"My father, after giving me this scar, said that if I were ever to return home, I would be…" he swallows and I sense fear in him.

"We don't have to go back to the Fire Nation. We could go anywhere we want. Once we explain that we've deserted, then I think they--"

"No, I mean he gave me a task. He said that if I were to ever return home **without the avatar**…I need to capture the avatar, so that I can return home…so far it's proved impossible," he admits, cradling his head in his hand.

"The Avatar? Bah! I don't believe in any silly Avatars. Or Gods and Goddesses for that matter. Or other such make-believe. You're wasting your time, Prince Zuko. There's no such thing." I say indignantly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Haven't you seen the wanted posters?"

"Wanted posters? For who?"

"The Avatar,"

"The apparition has his own wanted poster? That's funny," I chuckle softly.

"He's real. I've seen him. I've spoken with him. He's…an Airbender."

"An Air bending Avatar! Oh, this is rich!"

"You still don't believe?"

"I don't believe in things that I can't see."

"You see Gods and Goddesses,"

"Human interpretations,"

"But…don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"It's this feeling that you get when you know you have to do something. That there's a purpose unfulfilled."

"Like a destiny?"

"Yeah,"

"Nope, don't believe that either,"

"I do,"

"No one's forcing you not to,"

Awkward silence. I hope I haven't insulted him. Maybe someone from the Fire Nation is posing as the Avatar? Maybe his father has set it all up? That seems like the most likely scenario. I yawn and cover my mouth. "I wonder what time it is?" Zuko looks at the sky and then back at me.

"I'm not sure either. We should probably go back to bed now. We'll be arriving at the port early tomorrow."

"True. Alright then, I'm off." I start to walk to the door and I open it. I enter, but then I realize that I don't hear Zuko following me. I look back to find him still gazing up at the heavens.

"Aren't you coming!" I call to him. He waves me off.

"I'll be out here a little while longer…you go ahead and leave." I take a step towards him, but stop. Maybe…maybe I'll respect his wishes…

"Alright. Goodnight," I say before stepping into the hall. Zuko doesn't respond. I close the door behind me and walk towards my room, the cold and the darkness being my only companions.

I wish he had come with me…


	5. Not so sad to be leaving

I stand on the deck of the ship, looking westward. There is just enough light in the sky to see the bustling port in the hazy ocean mist. Ogata looms before me and I feel a coldness seep over my body. I don't know exactly why I am nervous. Once they see that I am alone and intend them no harm, I'm sure the people will not try to arrest me or anything. They're used to people of all nationalities coming into their land and settling I'm sure. It is a city after all and one that is fairly close to the Fire Nation. There's nothing to worry about.

A creak sounds behind me and turn my head slightly to see who is coming up. It is Iroh and closely following him is Zuko. I return my gaze to the sea. I don't want either of them seeing my uncertainty.

_I will be strong. There is nothing that can stop me. I am invincible. I will not show weakness in the presence of my enemy._

This chant circles around and around in my head. We were made to repeat it everyday at the academy. It has become like my prayer. It is what keeps me motivated; keeps me strong. Hold your head up high, Tama. There is nothing that can bring me down.

"Are all your things packed?" Iroh asks, sneaking up from behind me. I blink and turn to look at him. His face, wrinkled and weathered, is still as dignified as when he was younger, helping me to become a swords master. His eyes are clear and wide, like those of a child. I envy him slightly. For someone so old, he seems so carefree. It is hard to picture a man like him ever having to take the lives of others. Did he ever falter?

"Yes, they are. I had them put on my barge. I intent to take the barge to reach Ogata, so that it looks like we were not traveling together. Just incase…incase something should happen to put you under suspicion," I respond, gazing back out at sea. He nods his head and takes a long sip of tea.

"A wise idea. I will go then and leave you to your pondering. You look like you are very much in deep thought," Iroh says while turning around to go back inside. He closes the door and I am alone on the deck once more.

"What's the matter? You're pale," Zuko says from my side. I nearly jump out of my skin. I forgot that he was still on the deck.

"There's no problem. I'm fine," I reply coolly. He can't know that I am not certain of myself.

"I hear your traveling to Ogata with the barge. When are you planning to take it out?" he asks.

"When we're at least a mile away. I hope to swing it around to the right and get it to dock a few piers away from you."

"Good."

Another awkward silence. He glares into the distance and I can't help but wonder if he is always glaring because he is recalling everything that has happened to him.

"What are you going to do?" he asks. I shrug my shoulder and run a hand through my black hair.

"In all honesty…I really don't know. I suppose I'll sell the barge and my armor and settle down in the city. Maybe I'll find some kind of a job. Blacksmith or something…" I say, thrumming my fingers along the hilt of my sword. Zuko nods and turns around. He walks back into the ship and leaves me alone to my thoughts.

Could he be any colder?

* * *

"Well…I guess this is goodbye, then," I sigh, looking down at Iroh. The old man nods sadly and pats me on the back.

"If there is anything you ever need…" he says. I don't understand where all of this sudden generosity from him is coming from. We really didn't know each other that well. I was the pupil and he was the teacher. We didn't have much of a relationship other than that.

"General, I'll be fine. You of all people know that I can fend for myself. Don't worry about me!" I laugh. He chuckles and says that he knows. The old man sighs, gives me one more pat on the shoulder, and turns to walk back into the ship.

"Have you got everything?" Zuko demands, inspecting my barge from over my shoulder. I nod and give him a tight lipped smile. He sighs and looks at me.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head and suddenly glares at me.

"Don't think that just because I poured my heart out to you yesterday that means anything."

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly with you, Prince Zuko," I spit the name. He curls his lower lip and takes a step back from me, disgust evident on his face. He rolls his eyes and marches to the door leading back to the main haul. He wrenches the door open and casts a long look at me from over his shoulder.

"You know, I never liked you…" he snaps, still glaring at me from over his shoulder.

"Well, neither did I," I retort. I cross my arms over my chest and glower at him. He shakes his head and starts to leave. Suddenly, I feel bad for what I've said. I may never see him again.

But why do I care? It's not like I have any kind of special feelings for him. I don't love him; I don't have any sort of a crush on him. So why do I care that I'm leaving on a bad note?

We are kindred spirits, Zuko and I. We both know what it is like to be betrayed by a father. To shoulder a burden of knowing that everything you've ever known was a lie. To continue to be strong in the face of pain and suspicion. Both of us are hot-headed and both of us are honest. And most of all, all Zuko and I want is some form of escape. I guess where I falter is where Zuko continues. Where I choose to run is where Zuko continues to push through. I admire him, I really do. I hope that one day…he gets everything that he's ever wished for.

"Zuko!" I exclaim my hand extended as if to grab him from behind. The door is nearly closed, but he stops just as it's about to slam. It opens a little and I see his head stick out from behind the iron thing.

"What?" he barks, still glaring. I wish he wouldn't glare at me. I wish he could understand. I wonder if he'll ever have the epiphany that I just did.

"Good luck…" I say, smiling a little. His glare disappears and is replaced by a look of confusion. Soon that façade evaporates into a look of bittersweet happiness. He manages a small smile, barely even there, but still smiling. He walks out of the hallway back into the hanger a little.

"Yeah? You too," he says, the smile turning into a smirk. Zuko and I stare at one another for a moment, just staring. I don't think he ever loved me, let alone liked me as a friend. I don't think we have anything special, in a cliché sense. Still, I think that Zuko and I both recognize each other for who we are. We see each other's shortcomings and we see each other's victories. We see in each other what we as individuals lack. He nods his head and disappears behind the iron door once more. The sound it makes echoes throughout the hanger.

And for some reason…I don't feel alone. I don't feel like I felt when I had to return to my room in the dark last night. I have a warm feeling inside of me. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that everything will be fine. Zuko gives me hope and even leaving him now, I still feel the way I felt last night. I know that deep down he understands what we really are. I don't expect to see Zuko again, and frankly I never hope to. If I should see him again, that means that he'll still be out chasing the Avatar. I'm still doubtful if the thing really exists, but for Zuko's sake I'll believe and I'll hope that he succeeds. That's all I want for Zuko. Success and all the happiness in the world.

I hop onto the barge as the gate opens. It descends into the water. I start a quick fire and raise the sails. I take one final look back at the small cruiser that was my home for these two days. I don't see anyone on the deck, but I know that up in the control room, he's looking down at me, wondering if I'll be okay. I give a final wave as the sails catch a gust of wind and the barge darts away.

I will never see Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation again.


	6. Epilouge and a personal note

_2 months later_

My life here in Ogata is pleasant and unadventurous. I sold the barge and the armor (minus the sword) and I have become an apprentice in a florist's shop, of all things. It's a quiet life, for the most part. Day in and day out, nothing changes. I like it best like that. Other than the occasional gossip about advancing fire nation armies, there is little here to do with the war. Sometimes, it completely disappears from my mind.

But something amazing happened to me a few weeks ago. I was walking back to the florist's shop, a bundle of irises in my arms, when suddenly all of their petals flew off. I looked up and I saw something that made my breath catch in my throat. It was an Airbender! An Air bending monk with a blue arrow on his head! In his hand, he held a staff and behind him were two Waterbenders. I gasped and tried to get a closer look, but when he threw another gust of wind, I was forced to step back, shielding my eyes. I heard a crash and opened my eyes just in time to see him and the two others disappear behind a building.

But I also saw something else that amazed me. As I lowered my hand from my eyes, I saw a familiar figure pass me by, running after the three. I extended my hand, trying to grab him, trying to tell him that I was here, but he ran right past me. I knew who it was. I don't think he ever saw me, but I saw him. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. The same determination etched in his brows. The same expressive amber eyes. The warm feeling filled me from my head to my toes to the very tips of my fingers. I knew that he was succeeding. I could see it in him, like sensing an aura. I didn't chase after him-it wasn't my place. I simply watched him disappear behind the same building the others had not a moment before, and I let him go.

I haven't seen Zuko since then. But I have been seeing someone else since then. Every day now, I go to the local temple and I light a stick of incense. Needless to say, I believe in Gods and Goddesses now. They say that seeing is believing, right? Well I saw and I believe.

But there is something else that I think is true. I think that believing is seeing. The more I believe that Zuko will capture the avatar and return to the Fire Nation with glory, the more I can see it. I see him triumphantly walk into the throne room. I see his father get up and embrace him. I see his sister run to him, gripping him tightly. I see everything that I want for him. And the more I believe it, the clearer it becomes. I know that Zuko will succeed. I have foreseen it and now I am merely counting the days…

* * *

Alright! I actually finished one of my multi-chaptered fics! Yay!

Well, here's some things I just wanted to say to close up this fic: Tama is obviously a representation of myself in the story. The reason it took me so long to actually finish this was because...well frankly I was scared to. I didn't want to drift to far away from my original plot (as much as I wanted Tama and Zuko to fall madly in love with eachother...haha, I'm just playing), but I didn't know how to. But finally, I sat down and said "Cala, this needs to get done." Lol, so here it is all finished. Alot of what Tama says is exactly what I think and feel about Zuko. I'm not in love with him and I'm not secretly wishing for the day when we finally meet. But, within the story and within the fandom, I want Zuko to succeed. And not because I have a personal vendetta against Aang and not because I'm a brainless Fire Nation groupie, but because I believe that Zuko derseves it. He deserves all the happiness in the world and I know that he will come out on top, which ever way the story goes. He's lived through two years of this hell already and I'm sure that he will succeed. And to finish up, I hope all of you fellow Zuko fans take a moment to stop and think of exactly why you like Zuko so much. And I hope that it motivates you to want to write. Best of luck to everyone with all of their projects and we'll see exactly what happens to our beloved Prince on March 17!


End file.
